


It All Comes Down to You

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester and Feelings, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - After breaking up with Reader, Dean tries to erase his memories of her with whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Down to You

Inspired by the song [All Comes Down to You by Kodaline](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaOD43neIwO4&t=YzEzMGZjOWVmMTUwMTEyNTJhMzVmNTZlNjdjZmE0ZWY1MjI1MjY5Yix3b3M0emNlSg%3D%3D)

* * *

Dean sat at the table, booted feet crossed at the ankles were perched on the corner. The motel room was dark thanks to the curtains he had all but whipped shut the moment the door hit home. He swallowed the amber drink greedily, wishing it would wash away the memory of her. But just like every other night before, it didn’t begin to touch the edges of those memories. 

_With the windows open, the Impala shot down the freshly paved road. Ramblin’ Man was pouring from the speakers and Dean couldn’t help but sing along to his favorite song. He struck his thumbs against the steering wheel in time with the drum beat and bounced his left foot to the guitar. When the chorus kicked in, Y/N sang backup, harmonizing almost beautifully with Dean’s whiskey and sandpaper voice._

 

_She always teased him about it, how he shouldn’t quit hunting to pursue a singing career, that karaoke might even be pushing it for him. But that was only in front of Sam. When it was just the two of them, like right now, she asked him to sing, said it did things to her._

 

He shuddered as he swallowed the whiskey, swearing he could still feel her breath on his neck as she whispered what she wanted him to do to her. The way her nails raked through his hair. How her lips brushed against his ear lobe. God, why couldn’t he stop thinking about her? Sam said it was because his brother was in love, that she had left her mark on him.

_Lying back on the pillows, sweat slicked and smelling of sex, she began to chuckle. When he asked what was so funny, all she did was run her thumb over the pulse point in his neck and chew on her bottom lip. “You’re mine now, Winchester.”_

 

He rubbed at the back of his neck as he drank, trying ignore the deep ache in his chest. This was going to be harder than he thought, getting her out of his mind. But there was a part of him that didn’t want her to go away. Part of him wanted to go back to the way things were, but the longer he sat there, the more he drank, he knew that there was no going back.

_“What you’re doing, Dean… I don’t think I can stand by and watch you do this!”_

 

_“I have to.” If she left, he didn’t know if he could handle doing this alone._

 

_“How can you know that this is the right decision? You’ve chosen to walk this road and God hasn’t saved you. Isn’t that telling you something?”_

 

_“It’s too late to turn back. I want you with me, Y/N, but whether you’re there or not… it all comes down to you.”_

 

_He watched her leave without a word. Gravel sprayed against the side of the old, abandoned house as Dean lost control and threw his just packed duffel across the room._

 

Pouring the last of the whiskey into the cheap, plastic motel cup, Dean stood and toed off his boots before shuffling over to the bed. The cup was empty before he sat down. A slender-fingered hand covered his and took the cup away, sliding it onto the nightstand.

Standing between his legs, she cupped his face in her hands when he looked up at her. “Hey.”

He grabbed the back of her thighs almost painfully and closed his eyes, sighing when she kissed his forehead. He had dreamed of her coming to him many times before, but she had never allowed him to touch her, let alone kiss him. He went to say something, but before he got the chance, her lips were against his.


End file.
